


trust

by SoManyThings



Series: telepathy doesn't entail communication [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Light Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Telepathic!Shirabu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyThings/pseuds/SoManyThings
Summary: Shirabu had been kissing into his mouth and along his neck, holding his cheek with light affection, and Goshiki had been loving it.Until he hadn’t.***What happens when you have a telepathic boyfriend that cares about you and your wellbeing, in more ways than one





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sequel to 'intuition', but you don't necessarily need to have read it to read this. if you choose not too, just accept that shirabu is telepathic lmao

“Do you want me to stop?”

Shirabu eyed Goshiki quizzically, staring down at the bright red boy beneath him. They had been making out, as they had gotten into a habit of doing recently; Goshiki’s hand had been gripping tightly to Shirabu’s waist, and Shirabu had been kissing into his mouth and along his neck, holding his cheek with light affection, and Goshiki had been  _ loving it.  _

Until he hadn’t.

“No, Shirabu-”

His mind had been practically screaming the whole way through, a constant kaleidoscope of colour and excitement and warmth - and then Shirabu had shifted, placed his hand on Goshiki’s leg to better balance himself, and the room had taken a swift dive into anxiety.

With a soft sigh, Shirabu sat up, balancing himself on Goshiki’s stomach and ignoring how badly his fingers itched to keep touching the boy he sat on. For that matter, it took just as much effort to ignore the whine that slipped through Goshiki’s lips as he firmly removed his hands and mouth from him. 

“You’re nervous as hell, Goshiki, and we’re stopping until you aren’t,” he said. Goshiki pouted, and Shirabu turned away. The puppy eyes wouldn’t work on him this time, no way-

“Shirabu-” he complained, reaching forward and tangling his hand into his boyfriend’s shirt. He ignored him, for the most part, aside from the chaste kiss his pressed to the younger boys lips. A soft, half hearted consolation, he supposed. 

“This is what you have to deal with when you have a telepathic boyfriend who cares about you,” he responded, shifting his leg up and over Goshiki’s waist so he could lay down next to him. Goshiki laughed as he let Shirabu wrap an arm around his waist and lean his cheek against Goshiki’s chest. 

It wasn’t the first time this had happened, and he really didn’t think it would be the last. Because  _ yes _ , he was nervous as hell. He was dating someone who was telepathic, for god’s sake. It was more than a little bit daunting.

But god damn, it didn’t mean he didn’t want to touch him any less. 

That being said, it wasn’t  _ really _ a surprise that the next time his gut seized in nerves, with Shirabu pressed up against the door of his dorm room, Goshiki hunched over him and doting affection on his neck, he sort of snapped.

“Goshiki, stop, you’re  _ nervous again _ -” Shirabu muttered. 

It had been  _ fine _ , things had been going  _ great _ , Goshiki had been a beacon of buzzing, glittering affection. But then he seemed to realise the fact that he had shifted his hand onto the front of Shirabu’s stomach and Shirabu wasn't moving it and it was warm and he  _ wasn't moving it _ \- and here they were. 

Goshiki huffed a sigh and rolled his eyes. Begrudgingly, he let himself be pulled off the smaller boy. 

“Shirabu, I’m fine-”

“You’re so  _ anxious,  _ Goshiki-”

He winced, as the emotions of the boy in front of him burst from nervousness to frustration (and practically jumped out of his skin when Goshiki slammed his palms down onto Shirabu’s shoulders.)

“Oh my god, Kenjirou, yes! Yes I’m nervous! But I’m also frustrated as hell, and I really want this! And if you don’t want to do anything that’s okay and you can tell me because I won’t make you do something you don’t want to do, but also, you’re attractive and a good kisser and it annoys me because I wanna keep kissing you and also maybe do other things if you’re okay with that!” He practically shrieked, spitting it all out at once, staring down at his boyfriend with wild eyes. 

Shirabu looked up at him with eyes wide as saucers, eyebrows having shot up past his bangs. His mouth fell open slightly. Goshiki felt himself blush.

“Oh,” was all he muttered, voice soft. Goshiki let out an awkward laugh.

“I mean, we don’t have to-” 

“No- I meant it as in, oh, okay,” he mumbled, face beginning to burn as he trailed off. The boy above him blinked, and in retaliation, his flush deepened. 

They stood there, in silence, faces heating up with time. Goshiki’s eyes began dancing around the wall behind Shirabu; Shirabu’s were seemingly trying to bore a hole into Goshiki’s left foot. 

“Um,” Goshiki mumbled, glancing down once at Shirabu and drawing his attention back up to him via a single raised eyebrow. Goshiki softly chewed on his bottom lip before placing his hands onto Shirabu’s hips again, almost hesitant. But before long, the shorter’s hands were reaching up to wrap around his neck, and pulling him down for another kiss.

It started soft and slow, like it had been before they stopped. Both of them were still nervous as hell: that much was evident. Yet, at the same time, Shirabu now knew that neither of them were opposed to something happening past that particular hand placement that always made Goshiki’s stomach flip.

But then the technicalities didn’t matter because they were  _ kissing,  _ kissing in a way that left no doubt in either of their minds that it was going somewhere. 

“Do you wanna -  _ ah -  _ move to the bed?” Shirabu murmured; Goshiki nodded once with determination. 

“Right,” he said, stepping back once and once again. Shirabu followed, softly corralling him onto the bed and making sure not to push outright. 

In the end, Goshiki lay himself on the bed like a normal person, and Shirabu supposed the fact he wasn't curling up into a ball or anything was a good sign. 

“Do you have- um,” Goshiki began, face somehow getting  _ even redder.  _ Shirabu nodded, kneeling to reach under his bed and pulling out a small box. A few months ago, just after the two started dating, and to Shirabu’s absolute horror, Tendou had given him  _ supplies _ , and wouldn't let him turn it down. Firmly putting any thought of Tendou out out mind, Shirabu tossed it on the bed, and was impressed again at the fact Goshiki could get even redder than before. 

“Okay?” he asked. Goshiki nodded, determination set into his face once again.  “You can tell me to stop at any time.”

“I know,” he said, giving him a smile. “I trust you.” 

At that, Shirabu smiled once again, crawling onto the bed to straddle Goshiki and give him a kiss. 

It heated up steadily from there: small moans from Goshiki as Shirabu kissed him deeper and deeper, quick gasps from Shirabu as Goshiki ground his hips up into his. His room was silent (perks of having no roommate) except for the soft noises from the two boys. 

“Goshiki-” Shirabu murmured, cutting himself off with a gasp as Goshiki rubbed their hips together. The boy below him simply hummed, before starting to tug at the hem of his shirt. “Do you want to-”

“Yes,” he responded, quick and to the point so he could press another kiss to Shirabu’s jaw. When he noted the lack of Shirabu carrying on with the removal of his shirt, he stopped and looked up at him. 

“You haven't even heard what I was saying, idiot.”

At that Goshiki blushed, shutting his mouth and dropping his hands. “Sorry, Shirabu.” 

“Don't worry, bowlcut,” he muttered, letting him kiss him again before tugging his shirt off over his head, and helping Goshiki get his off.  “I was just- I didn't know what you wanted to do.”

Goshiki shot the shoe box next to him a look from the corner of his eye (he had thrown his t-shirt: it had landed over the box) before looking back up at Shirabu. He just rose an eyebrow. 

“We don't have to-”

“I want to!” he yelled, blushing again. Shirabu’s eyes widened. “Unless you don't-” 

“I do too, Goshiki,” he muttered, and cursed himself for his burning face. Goshiki nodded, taking a deep breath and kissing him again until he pulled back to grope for the box. 

He jumped a foot in the air when he felt hands at the front of his jeans, moving to unbutton them. A spike of fear emanated from Goshiki as he whirled forward to look at him. 

“Sorry! Sorry, sorry-”

“It's fine, you just surprised me,” he muttered.  _ And sort of turned me on even more,  _ he thought, but kept that to himself. It was hardly like Goshiki didn't know, with his face at the same level as his crotch. 

Dragging the box back towards them, Shirabu let Goshiki unbutton his jeans, grooming  absentmindedly as he did because his hands were brushing his dick and he was _hard as hell_ and- 

“Shirabu?” Goshiki muttered, bringing him back to the task at hand. Wordlessly, he leaned forward to give him a kiss, a hot, wet kiss because  _ jesus  _ did he want this. And it all hit him at once, because Goshiki wanted it too and they were going to do this. 

He lifted himself up off of Goshiki, shucking his pants hurriedly and helping the boy below him with his, until they were finally,  _ finally  _ naked. Shirabu was sat between his legs, and as he pulled a condom and small bottle of lube from the box, he noted that his hands were shaking. 

Yes, he was excited, but maybe the nerves didn't disappear  _ completely.  _

“You ready?” he muttered; Goshiki nodded, shifting on the bed. 

And then he was pressing his finger into Goshiki and revelling in the light show of emotions coming from his head, and oh wait, that was actually him moaning- 

“Goshiki?” he said quickly, slowing his hand down to a halt as Goshiki breathed. Before long though, he was grabbing at his arm and pulling it forward. 

“I trust you,” he grit out, with a smile. 

“Doesn't it hurt?” Shirabu asked, eyeing him quizzically. Goshiki’s eyes widened, and the flush on his face deepens another shade. 

“Uh-” he muttered, averting his eyes. “I've- I’ve done this myself before,” he said, trailing off. Shirabu blinked. 

“Oh,” was all he said. Goshiki nodded. 

“M-more fingers are good-” he murmured, and Shirabu obliged. 

It was amazing, how loud his head was - and how loud  _ he  _ was. There were so many spikes in pleasure and warmth, and all because of two fingers. Maybe he didn't have anything to worry about- 

“ _ Ah _ \- Shirabu, curl your-  _ ah-”  _

_ “ _ Like this?” 

“No, like -” 

Shirabu jumped, jolting his fingers, because he had shifted his fingers once or twice and then Goshiki was practically  _ screaming.  _ Maybe (definitely) an exaggeration, but the long,  _ loud  _ moan he let out was more than a little noticeable. And his head exploded, like a supernova, and washed over Shirabu like a rain of pleasure. 

“Y-yeah,” Goshiki muttered, and Shirabu laughed, moving his fingers in the same way a few times before Goshiki’s grip on his arm tightened, almost pulling his hand out for him. 

“What?” Shirabu asked. Wasn’t it feeling good?

“You can- uh,” he began, glancing down at Shirabu’s bottom half. They both blushed. He had kept his boxers on, but his dick was still  _ very  _ noticeable, and  _ very  _ interested in what Goshiki was suggesting. 

Shirabu swallowed. “Right,” he said with a murmur, pulling his hand away and reaching for a condom and prepping himself. Goshiki fidgeted below him. 

They were doing this. They were really doing this. They were-

The nerves were back, on both ends, loud and clear. 

He ignored them. 

But then he was pressing into him and he couldn't ignore them any longer because  _ holy shit  _ was it loud, and  _ oh my god it’s too much, shit, shit, oh my god- _

“Shirabu? Are you okay?” Goshiki managed to get out, halfway between a breathless gasp and a moan, despite the fact of his boyfriend being _inside him_ \- 

Yeah, sure, he'd fingered himself before a few times after a freakishly enlightening conversation with Yamagata, but that was  _ it.  _ This was a whole new level. 

But that wasn't important right now: what was important was the fact he was only 50% sure that Shirabu was actually breathing. 

Tentatively, he placed a hand on Shirabu’s arm. He gasped in response, eyes squinting shut. He practically screamed with just how fucking  _ much _ it was: all that came out was a long, low whine. 

“Shirabu?” Goshiki tried, again, breathing still a bit ragged as he brought his hand up to the back of his neck and playing with the soft tufts of hair. 

It was… a lot, for him, honestly, but not all bad. It hurt a small bit, but not unbearably, and however much it did was vastly outnumbered but how  _ great  _ it felt to have Shirabu this close, this intimately. There had been a lot of waiting involved for this, and it was  _ happening,  _ and it felt  _ really fucking good  _ but also  _ really fucking weird,  _ and all that added up for one hell of an experience.

Having said that, he now probably knew the reason his boyfriend was folding over him at the waist and maybe hyperventilating. 

“I know you don’t like me bombarding you with questions when you get overwhelmed but please say something, or like, breathe-”

“I’m  _ fine _ , Goshiki-” he gasped, tightening his fingers in the sheet next to Goshiki’s head. All the younger boy did in return was pull his hand free gently so that he could lace their palms together. 

_ This  _ is what Shirabu had been nervous about. He had never gone this far with other people, but that wasn’t something that had ever scared him. Sex was sex, and it didn’t seem like he had any reason to be  _ anxious  _ about it. 

No, he had always been nervous about the sheer level of emotions that’d be going through either of their heads, and how bad it would be to have to listen to all of them at once. 

Part of why he wanted to make sure Goshiki was 100% ready (aside from being a decent human being) was to minimise any strong nerves, or anxious energy. 

He stupidly didn’t factor in that waiting would make him that much more eager, and was sure he’d be chiding himself for it if he had any capacity to think clearly.

But here he was, inside his stupid boyfriend while his bowl cut covered head raced with excitement and nerves  and the tiniest flash of pain overwhelmed by a whole lot of fucking pleasure, while  _ his own  _ head was being overwhelmed far too quickly by how good everything felt, on top of the incessant mental confusion from listening to Goshiki, and, dear god, here he was having a fucking  _ panic attack  _ in the midst of it _.  _

He forced his eyes open to look down at Goshiki, smiling as best he could to try and placate at least some of the worry etched into the poor boy’s face. 

“We can stop if you need-”

“ _ No, _ ” he grit out,  _ because for all my fucking fussing I want this just as bad, thank you very much- _

One look at Goshiki’s surprised and rapidly redenning face made him stop and think. 

“Did I say that outloud?” He asked, and Goshiki nodded with a soft laugh. Shirabu dropped his head down; his forehead knocked against the other’s gently. He let out a slow breath, trying to recollect his thoughts, and ultimately failing.  _ Still too much, too much, too- _

He looked up when he felt Goshiki squeeze his hand where they were still laced together. He opened his eyes, not realising he had actually shut them, and simply stared at him for a long moment. Eventually, after a  _ very  _ long time, he nodded a small affirmative down at him. When he received a soft nod in response, he moved, shifting further into Goshiki.

He absolutely did  _ not  _ miss the whipcrack flash of pain as it crossed across Goshiki’s mind.

“Fuck, fuck-” he cursed, bending forward with a jolt and moving himself in the process, and practically whining as he  _ felt - _ not heard, because Goshiki simply winced, he could feel him trying to be quiet- the pained cry he got for it.

_ I’m hurting him, this is too far, he’s not okay, this is not okay I’m  _ hurting  _ him, he’s hurt, he’s hurt- _

“Shirabu, stop thinking,” Goshiki groaned, pulling him down and kissing him, cutting off his train of thought before it spiralled any worse than it already did. 

“Goshiki-” he choked out, amidst the spiralling memory of the fact he was in pain. He couldn’t believe that  _ Goshiki  _ was going to be the one who ended up calming  _ him  _ down. 

“Listen,” he started, making Shirabu focus on him. He squeezed his palm gently again: reassurance. “You got stuck trying to change yourself to stop me hurting once before, and that didn’t go well for you.”

Shirabu huffed out a haggard laugh. He thought back, reflecting on the story of how they got together and what happened when he had first tried to actually  _ help  _ the stupid kid. It’s not like he was disappointed with the outcome, when it ended up like this, but it was a fair bit of agony while it was happening. 

He looked down when he felt Goshiki’s hand squeeze his again, and nodded softly to try and ease the concern etched in his boyfriend’s face. Absentmindedly, he let out a soft laugh at the bubble of warm affection crossing Goshiki’s mind.

“So, just, focus on something else? Like me!” he suggested, face brightening up in a smile. Shirabu felt himself laughing, thoroughly endeared with his simplistic and overly pure solution to something that was anything but, and finally letting himself ease into his own thoughts for a moment. 

It was a start, he figured, to simply focus on how Goshiki felt. No reading into anything, only  hearing each emotion at face value. But at the end of the day, it was still the same emotions, and even when he focused - if what he was capable of at the moment could count as  _ focus - _ it was still overwhelmingly flashes of pain. 

“You just feel like you’re hurt, though,” he mumbled. 

“Shirabu, you can read minds,” he offered. Shirabu rose an eyebrow at him, blinking when he got an eyeroll in return. “That’s not what I think at all. You can check if you don’t believe me.”

“As if I could concentrate enough to get anything concrete out of you, idiot,” he muttered. Goshiki hummed, and shrugged. 

“Well then, you just have to _trust_ _me_.” he responded, matter of factly. “I’ll tell you if I want you to stop. I promise.”

So sweet, so innocent, so pure. Shirabu found himself smiling at that, and finally,  _ finally _ nodding. 

With another deep breath, he pulled back, before pressing slowly in. His  _ own _ nerves lit up, and he whined in time with one Goshiki let out. 

_ Trust him, trust him, trust him,  _ he chanted, over and over again. He was tuning out Goshiki’s thoughts in favour of just moving, listening to his ragged breathing and letting himself feel his twitching body, gasping as he tightened suddenly. Because  _ fuck  _ that felt  _ good _ . 

He was drawn out of his focus by another moan, unmistakable and loud this time, and Shirabu gasped in response. Sure, he wasn't trying to listen to his thoughts, but the supernova explosion of pleasure was back again, and impossible to ignore. 

In the space of time Shirabu had spent focusing on moving, Goshiki had brought his legs up around him to hook his ankles behind his back, like he was spurring him on, trying to get him to hit the same spot again and again. He was thrusting deeper, now, and it must have been working - it was sure doing  _ something -  _ because the boy’s head lit up like a string of fairy lights.

“Jesus,” Shirabu gasped. It felt brilliant as it was, but feeling Goshiki’s pleasure in compound made it that much stronger. With a striking realisation, he noted Goshiki felt  _ brilliant.  _ And the more he moved, and noticed that yes, the pain in the other’s head was almost completely gone. 

_ ‘That’s me doing that,’  _ he thought, gasping loudly as Goshiki squeezed his thighs around him again.  _ ‘That’s me making him feel like that.’ _

He smiled, leaning forward to kiss him, hot and open mouthed. Goshiki moaned again into his mouth, letting Shirabu’s tongue press against his and humming contentedly as he nipped the chapped skin of his lips. 

Goshiki broke away with another loud moan as Shirabu started building up his pace, throwing his head back on the pillow and moaning twice more, consecutively with building volume. Shirabu took the opportunity to start a line of kisses along his jaw, neck, clavicle, relishing in the way Goshiki yelled with both his voice and his brain.

At that, Shirabu laughed, slowing down slightly and kissing Goshiki’s lips once more, ignoring the pout on his face. He only smiled further when Goshiki smacked his shoulder with an embarrassed whine.  

“Why,  _ ah-  _ did you stop?” He asked; as Shirabu gave him a kiss on the cheek, he ran his palms down his bare chest and thumbing over his hipbone, not missing the way he shivered. In retaliation, Shirabu thrust again softly. Goshiki groaned. 

“You just feel good for me, and you’re feeling good yourself, and that makes me feel even better,” he muttered, noting very quickly he did not sound as eloquent as he'd have hoped. His voice was gravelled, and he wasn't convinced that he had said anything of meaning. 

Goshiki, however, did not seem to mind, if the bright red flush making its way across his entire body was anything to go by. 

With a soft whine, he covered his face with his hands, pressing his palms against his eyes. Shirabu stared down at him, wide eyed, before laughing incredulously. Goshiki kicked his back with his heel.  

It was both a blessing and a curse of having a telepathic boyfriend, that he could tell when he hit the head of the nail when it came to kinks.

“Goshiki?” He hummed; his boyfriend simply groaned in response. 

“Shira-  _ ah,”  _ he cut himself off with a soft moan when Shirabu shifted forward again, directly hitting that spot inside him that made his toes curl. Goshiki felt his legs twitch, hips shifting with a sudden jolt as they did and driving Shirabu against his prostate once again. 

“Hey, it’s not my fault you’re hot when you’re moaning,” he stated, and Goshiki’s face scrunched up, blush deepening. His body had started to shake, and he cried out as Shirabu thrust into him again, and again, until it was muffled by another heady kiss against his lips.

“Shirabu, you-”

“What? I’m being- _ah, fuck -_ mean? But you’re so _ah-_ so _good_ at this, Tsutomu-” 

Shirabu felt his hips stutter violently as Goshiki’s mind suddenly started racing again, full of affection and warmth and  _ urgency _ , letting out a loud moan as it all started crashing over him like waves. Shirabu’s eyes widened suddenly, incredulously, and he managed to gasp out Goshiki’s name once before the boy beneath him was coming  _ hard. _

He practically  _ screamed _ , and Shirabu wouldn’t deny that he did anything less. Not only could he feel Goshiki twitching and tightening around him, he could feel the fiery heat explode outwards from the centre of his brain. Sure, he’d have been coming hard enough as it was if he  _ wasn’t  _ telepathic, but as it was, he had twice the sensation bombarding his brain.

When he opened his eyes - god knows how long later - Goshiki was still panting heavily. Shirabu managed to keep himself up on his arms long enough to pull out of him, giving him a kiss to the lips while he fell ungracefully to the side. Honestly though, after sex like that, he didn’t particularly care whether or not he squished Goshiki, and he had a feeling he didn’t either.

“So that wasn’t bad, right?” Goshiki asked, a while later, after they had just lay breathing heavily in silence. Shirabu snorted.

“You have no idea,” he laughed, turning to Goshiki with a smile and letting him kiss him.

Goshiki hummed, turning onto his side and curling up next to Shirabu.

“You were so  _ good _ ,” Shirabu whispered, voice low and hopefully sultry, turning to look at Goshiki. His eyes shot open, and he whined, smacking him on the shoulder as he laughed at him.

“Shirabu!” he whined, pouting again and blushing. Shirabu simply kissed him.

“You can call me Kenjirou, you know,” he murmured, voice quiet and soft. Maybe orgasms just made him nicer. Maybe he felt bad for teasing him. Maybe it was just Goshiki.

“Oh. Okay,” he mumbled, blinking at Shirabu. “And- same to you. Not calling me  _ Kenjirou _ , of course- damn it, uh-”

He broke off as Shirabu carried on laughing, pressing another kiss to his lips. When he pulled back, Goshiki gave him a small smile.

“Thanks, Tsutomu,” he murmured.

“For what?” he asked, puzzled. Shirabu shrugged.

“You were really patient with me,” he said. “And it was really good. So- yeah. I'm glad I trusted you.”

Goshiki smiled, eyes crinkling up at the side.

“You're welcome, Kenjirou. I'm glad you trusted me too.”

With another kiss, and a warm, affectionate smile Shirabu let his eyes flutter shut.

Goshiki’s mind was quiet - he was falling asleep too. But even still, there was an unmistakable bubble of affection roaming around his head as he hugged Shirabu closer to himself and finally drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> yell with me about shiragoshi @ americanbeautiies.tumblr.com
> 
> ((sometimes i wonder if i should stop drowning the shiragoshi tag in fics, but then i remember: shiragoshi.))


End file.
